


Tipsy

by Sephthebest911



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Gay, M/M, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephthebest911/pseuds/Sephthebest911
Summary: Tony and Steve talk for a bit, and get a little tipsy





	Tipsy

Tony Stark looked up from his pile of action figures on the floor to see The Captain standing in the doorway. He held up a Loki-filled hand in salute and then continued to make explosion noises.

“I don’t know why I expected any better from global superstar and Hero to All Tony Stark,” Steve muttered.

“Quick!” Stark shouted at his action figures “We have to remove the stick out of Captain America’s butt before it kills him and his sense of humor completely!” 

Steve sighed a gloriously heavy sigh. It could have made stark fall over and blow his dolls-

*AHEM*

Sorry, Stark fall over and his action figures fall over. Maybe I should start teasing stark about his DOLLS. 

But anyways, Rogers looked at tony and sighed again, a small sigh though, not enough to blow tony off his feet again. 

“Puhleez, I love our daughter just as much as you do, but sometimes it's fun to make fun of her, I’ve even seen/heard you do this as well.” Tony said, with a terrible wink.

Steve blushed slightly, turning away to go use the bathroom.

“You’re my captain!” Tony called, getting up to grab a drink. He was planning how to get the hotdog from Steve as he pulled 12 shot glasses out, when Elissa walks in with towels on her head and body with phone in hand, probably just getting out of the shower. How does one walk in those? Tony tried multiple times, but both towels kept falling down as if they wanted to get their own hotdogs on the floor.

“Oh puuurfect! Daddy!? Can you get me that new Karaoke machine that came out last night? I want to make like, the BEST paaarty ever with it!” she said, arms tightened to her body and hopping up and down like a rabbit.

“Sure hon, but you need to tell your other father about this party, as I’m going to give a presentation later about a memory recaller.” Stark said, pouring the sweet lemon Martini into 12 shot glasses for later. 

“Can I have a shot?” she said, walking up to the counter and smelling the lemony air rising above the shots. 

“Go get some clothes on first Liz, then you can have a shot of beer. Nothing more, kay?” He said, getting another shot glass. 

“Kaaaaaay!” She called and ran from the room, pulling up the towel as she ran. Tony chuckled as he poured the beer. 

“I’m such a great parent.” Stark said. Steve came in, and in seeing the shots lesser sighed again. 

“At least there isn’t one for Elissa.” Steve said, walking over and picking up a glass, dropping on a stool.

“Well actually, she’s coming back for this one” Stark said, tapping the beer shot.

“That is just, normal, non-shot beer right? I don’t want Elissa getting drunk.” Steve said, his brow twitched.

“HA! As if I would!” He said, slapping his knee with extra emphasis on the slap.

“You would, and you have. But I can smell the yeast, so I know it's not.” He said, downing the shot and taking up another glass. Eleven.

“Wow, fast for such a goody two shoes” Stark said, downing his own shot. Ten.

“Not as fast as those thrusters” Steve said, glancing down and drinking another. Nine.

“There’s nothing faster than my thrusters” Stark said, another down the hatch. Eight.

“How bout we check just to make sure?” Steve said, a bit of tipsy in his voice. Seven.

“That’d be wonderful, but we would need just the right type of mechanic” Six.

“Oh I might know a really good one, he has a strong screwdriver to” Five

“Maybe we should call him over for some check ups” Four.

“Maybe we should” Steve leaned in a little. Three.

“Someone should go get the phone” Stark leaned in a little, responding to the movements. Two.

“We won’t need a phone” Steve could smell the lemon off starks breath now. One.

“I suppose we don’t” Stark lifted his hand to Steve. Zero.

“DADS! GET A ROOM!” Stark and Steve spun to the doorway, where a sassed up Elissa was standing with her arms on her hips.

“Aw, so close.” Stark said, standing upright again, gathering the empty glasses. “Heres, your shot Hon.” He said and tapped the beer shot.

“No thanks this time, I’m going to drive to my friends house to plan the party, Oh yeah. Other dad!” She called, Steve perked his head up from a seemingly disappointed droop to look at Elissa.

“Huh?” He said halfheartedly

“Can you get me the new karaoke machine that came out recently?” She said, leaning against the doorframe.

“Sure thing, Jarvis, did you hear what she said?” He said to the ceiling.

“The karaoke machine will arrive tomorrow” The monotone AI said.

“Thanks dads!” She called and slipped out of the room.

“Well what to do with this glass? Willing to take the bullet?” Stark said, holding the glass out to Steve, spilling some of the contents.

“You know I will.” 

END

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing assignment from my Fanfiction class. Yes that is an actual class, that I get actual curriculum points from. This is the result of me writing of a template.


End file.
